Eevee's Evolution Quest
by Aquatix13
Summary: A story about a young Eevee named Evan, as he travels around the region seeking revenge on the death of his parents. Tagging along with the rest of the Eeveelutions, along with his little sister Amy, what are the challenges he will face, and what will he evolve into?
1. Prolouge

We dashed through the tunnel, it was pitch black so we had to feel and smell our face through the tunnel. Amy continued to walk when she bumped into a wall made of leaves, "I found it brother", Amy started to paw away the leaves that led to a rainy dark night. Amy jumped out into the storm, followed by me, and we headed off to the unknown, somewhere we can hide for the night and return home later. Though I had the slightest feeling things aren't what they're used to be when we return. Amy and I started trudging through the wet grass and the howling rain, eventually reaching a tree with a den between the roots. "Amy, let's head towards that tree" I pointed, we dashed through the heavy rain, entering the nest without hesitation, glad it was actually empty. We were exhausted after the long run through the night; I curled up around my sister, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

(Read and Review Please)


	2. Chapter 1 Childhood Gone Bad

'Why is it so dark in here' I thought. I tried ramming into the wall, seeing that it was very weak and tried again. Successfully cracking the wall, I rammed into it again, finally cracking the encasing, and was greeted by light. I looked around the place I was in, and found two figures standing around me, one was a black dog with red eyes and golden rings around him, while the other was all pink with purple eyes, and a gem encrusted on her forehead. "Esper look" the black dog pointed. I tried standing up and look at the surroundings around me, but I thumped back down from my wobbly legs. "Isn't he adorable Shadow", I looked back at the two figures who were watching me, I suspected the black dog was Shadow, and the pink dog was Esper, I wobbled towards Espeon and manage to squeak, "Mama", I looked towards Umbreon, "Dada". Both sets of eyes were gleaming at me, "He said his first words" Shadow spoke, out of the blue, I heard a grumble coming from somewhere, looking at my body, I hear my tummy grumbling. "Looks like someone is hungry" Esper chuckled; she then pulled out a pink looking object behind her and set it in front of me. I crept cautiously to the pink object and took a whiff, it smelled very sweet, and my mouth started watering. I quickly took a little nibble, it was the best thing I've had, and I savagely ate the rest of the pink thing. After finishing the little meal, mother decided to clean me, whining after every stroke with her tongue, I ran to dad while I had the chance and hid behind him. "Oh, I don't think he wants to be washed" Shadow chuckled. Later, Eevee released a little yawn, walking over to mother, and curled up fast asleep, "What should we name him?" Esper looked up to her mate. "How about, Evan" he smiled, "Evan, my little Evan", Esper wrapped her body around the child and they both fell asleep.

Six months later

It was a bright spring day, the flowers were in bloom, and the Pidgey were chirping away. I groaned in my bed not wanting to get up from the soft ferns, "Evan" mother said, "What" groaning. "Your father is meeting you at sunrise in the training ground so you better hurry" she exclaimed. Evan sat up from his bed pawing away the drowsiness from his eyes, and walked slowly down the stairs where he met his mother, "Best not be late" she chuckled. Evan left the den only to be tackled by his little sister, "Brother" she squeaked. "Hey Amy look who's full of energy" patting her on the head. Amy was his young sister just born three months ago, "Come on, papa is waiting for us" as she dashed towards the clearing, Evan followed swiftly for his size compared to his little sister. They eventually arrived at the training ground where Shadow was waiting for them; Evan spotted two more Eevees and a Vaporeon sitting next to them. "Evan, Amy you're here", the two siblings walked over to him where he greeted us with licks on our heads. "I see you've seen our new visitors, Evan, Amy, meet a longtime friend of mine, Vapor". The Vaporeon nodded his head, "Hello children" kneeling down to our height, Amy ran behind me, a look of concern in her eyes. "Do not fear, I won't bite" he chuckled, Amy's tension subsided and she walked towards the towering Vaporeon. Noticing the two Eevees standing behind Vapor, I walked towards them with a smile, "Hello" I greeted. The two Eevees looked down at my response, "Hello?" asking curiously. They finally looked up with a shy smile, "We're sorry, we're just really shy around older Pokémon we don't know" the female Eevee said. "I'm Rose, and this is my little brother Max" facing the little one hiding. "H-hi" he said shyly. I gently approached the younger one who was creeping back as I got closer, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you". I warmly held out my paw as a greeting, the little Eevee slowing inched closer, touching my paw, I gave a little smile. Max looked at me and let out a smile, knowing that I earned his trust, Rose was watching the whole scene, knowing her brother she too has earned my trust. "Looks like they're accompanying each other very well" Vapor spoke, "I agree" Shadow responded. "So Shadow, what did you call us for?" Vapor wondered, "How about a battle between us two, for old time sake?". "Now you're talking!" Vapor shouted. The four Eevee's were watching their dads preparing to duel. "Well let's how this is going to end" I said.

2 minutes later

Both parents were lying on the ground, panting for breath after the intense battle. All the Eevees can do were watch, jaws dropped from all the powerful attacks, "That was a nice battle" Vapor spoke, still panting, "Yeah, you did well". After all the resting, the two families split saying their goodbyes. "See ya Vapor, comeback and visit okay" Shadow yelled, Vapor nodded in agreement to come back some day. "Bye bye" Amy yelled towards the two Eevees, they waved their bushy tails as a goodbye, parting ways to somewhere. "Come on you two, time to get home", we walked towards the tree line where our den is, not knowing a pack of Pokémon were watching us, "Is that him?" a voice asked. "Yes, tonight, we will end his future, and the world will be ours once again".

Midnight

The pack was stalking the den with stealth, not wanting to alarm the wild Pokémon that live in these woods. "Mightyena, south, Houndoom, take the west side, Zangoose, take east, we shall grab our prize".

Evan was sleeping peacefully in his room, along with his little sister sleeping next to him when a loud crash was heard. Evan woke up with a start hearing the loud crash, a second later, growling was heard, Evan shook Amy awake to see what was happening. "What's going on" Amy whispered, I shrugged as an answer and walked towards the tunnel, there I heard the voices of mom and dad. "We want the boy!" a voice shouted, "Never!" father screeched, I knew where this was going to lead. Dad told me when there was an enemy in the house; we used the emergency escape route hidden in our room behind the pile of leaves. "Amy" I whispered, she looked at me with concern, "We need to get out of here", "But mom and dad". "Remember what dad said", she just looked at me with fear in her eyes, looking towards the tunnel and back at me, she slowly nodded. We walked towards the corner of our room to uncover the hidden passageway; we heard vicious growls out of our room, followed by screeches, and blood boiling wails, "Stay away from our son". "That was mother!" I heard the cracking of bones, this is getting serious, and we finally uncovered the passageway. Amy went down first, feared that they're after us next, I went down after and covered the leaves over us as best I can. 'Let's hope they're alright.

We dashed through the tunnel, it was pitch black so we had to feel and smell our face through the tunnel. Amy continued to walk when she bumped into a wall made of leaves, "I found it brother", Amy started to paw away the leaves that led to a rainy dark night. Amy jumped out into the storm, followed by me, and we headed off to the unknown, somewhere we can hide for the night and return home later. Though I had the slightest feeling things aren't what they're used to be when we return. Amy and I started trudging through the wet grass and the howling rain, eventually reaching a tree with a den between the roots. "Amy, let's head towards that tree" I pointed, we dashed through the heavy rain, entering the nest without hesitation, glad it was actually empty. We were exhausted after the long run through the night; I curled up around my sister, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 Mother?

"Hey, wake up", I groaned in my sleep not wanting to face the sunlight. "Wake up", someone said. "Mother, five more minutes", "Whose mother?" this woke me up, I quickly looked around to see a pink dog that represents mother. "Mother?" asking curiously, the Espeon looked around as if he's talking to someone else before looking back at him. "Are you talking to me? I'm not your mother", I stood up in a sitting position looking at the Espeon, now remembering the past events in why he is in this tree. "Why are you here?" she asked, I explained the story on how we heard fighting in our den, and soon fled to safety until it was safe to go back. The Espeon listened with an emotional expression as I finished up; Amy woke next to me in shocked to see the Espeon. "Mommy!" she cried, before running towards her. "Mommy, you're safe" curling around the shocked Espeon, "Amy, she's not our mother", Amy quickly leaped from her spot in shock. "You're not", the Espeon shook her head in response, and Amy's ears drooped in sadness. "Your brother here told me about what happen, why not head towards your den to see if they're there" she said smiling. This brighten Amy's mood before dashing towards the direction of our den, me and the Espeon walked a little slower before she broke the silence, "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Dawn". "Nice to meet you, I'm Evan, and my sister you've just met was Amy". Amy had just reached the den where she saw a sight she did not want to see, there laid tufts of pink and black matted with blood inside the den, nowhere in sight were the two parents. Evan reached Amy where he saw the horrible sight, gazing upon the tufts left behind, Amy's eyes started tearing up, running to her brother and bawling her eyes out. "Big Brother!" she wailed, Dawn reached the entrance of her den, looking at the two with despair. Evans eyes were closed not wanting to see his missing, or yet dead parents, "Evan, I know this is very hard to take in, but there's no way you can change what is done, I advise that you move on". Rage built up in Evan from what she said, she doesn't know on how both of them feel, "Oh Yeah, I Bet you don't know what it feels to lose your family!" he screamed. Dawn jumped back a few steps from his outburst, it's true that she still has all her family members, but she moved out from her old den to live out on her own. Dawn couldn't judge to his response, instead just looked down in sorrow, Evan softened from his little outburst towards the Espeon, "I'm sorry, it's just too much for me and my sister to take in" Evan whimpered. Dawn could do nothing except go over to the two and comfort them, "No, I'm the one who's sorry; I shouldn't have pushed too far". Amy looked up to the Espeon with teary eyes. "Mama" she whispered, Dawn looked up at her, "What?", "Mama" Amy whispered. She walked up to the pink dog and curled around her, nuzzling her body, eventually settling down and sleeping. Dawn looked at the little Eevee, a shocked expression setting in, whipping around towards Evan, it looks as if he was pleading to her, "Please, Amy and I still need someone to care of us, we won't be able to survive alone, please, will you care for us?" he begged.

Dawn was speechless, she did not expect to care for two little Eevees just yet, and still, she can't just leave them here all alone. "I understand if you don't want to, I guess we'll just take our leave". He padded over to Amy, nudging her awake and starting trudging out of the den. "Wait!" Evan and Amy turn towards the Espeon, seeing her give off a little smile. Amy did not understand what she was smiling about, turning towards her brother, she sees him smiling as well, "Brother", Evan looked at Amy with a little tear in his eye, nodding to her. Dawn said something that surprised both of them, "Come here, my little angels" she weeped with tears of joy. Amy was the first to react, rushing towards Dawn, "Mommy!" she cried, Dawn just comfort her with strokes on her head. Evan just stood there at her answer, Dawn followed his gaze and gestured him to come over, and slowly did Evan take step by step towards his supposedly new mother. "Evan" she whispered, Evan just wrapped around his new mother, "Mother" he whispered, as the trio soon fell asleep.

Evan was the first to wake up, looking around the den he slept in, next to him was his little sister Amy, and the other side was Dawn looking up at him. "Morning" she said sweetly. Evan just chuckled at her and prodded his sister awake, "Come on Amy, it's time to get up". Amy woke up immediately without a hint of sleep in her eyes, whipping her head back and forth to gazing upon Dawn. "Mommy" she said, and quickly curled around the Espeon. Dawn just stroked at the purring Eevee, "So what now" I suggested, "We should probably head back to my den; you'll be more comfortable there". Amy jumped with a start and ran to the entrance of the den, tail wagging in excitement of seeing her new home.

Me and Amy followed Espeon through the woods, looking at the familiar surroundings. Dawn eventually stopped to point out a cave covered with moss, "Well, this is it" Dawn pointed out, Amy rushed by looking inside the cave with excitement of finally seeing her new home. "I love it!" she shouted, "It's not much, but it is rather comfortable in the spring". "Thank you" I spoke. Dawn just brought a smile to my face when she took us in; Amy was running around the cave tiring herself out. "I'm tired now, goodnight" she yawned. I too curl up next to my sister, not long until I fell asleep. Dawn on the other hand was watching the two siblings thinking to herself, 'Maybe this won't be such a bad thing'.


	4. Chapter 3 Leafeon

Evan was to wake seeing his sister next to him, and his new mother curled around both the young ones. Standing up and taking a stretch, he decided to walk out to take a glimpse at his new home. Standing at the entrance, he gazed at the forest he lived in, Dawn's den is not far from his old den he once lived in, and "It's very nice out here" he spoke aloud. "You said it" whispered a mysterious voice, Evan jumped in fear not knowing who spoke aloud. The voice let out a little shriek before returning through the bushes, Evan whipped around searching for the mysterious voice. "Who's there?", but no one responded. Evan shrugged it off and headed out of the den, not knowing that the stranger was still watching him.

Evan walked down the forest lane, gazing upon the beautiful scenery. He eventually reached a lake where he sees Water types swimming. "Hello!" Evan screamed, a Squirtle heard his call and swam towards him, "Hello mate, what could I do for you?" the turtle asked. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to greet you fellow Pokémon" he chuckled, "Oh that's alright, it seems you're not from around here are you?" "Actually I am, it's just that I've never seen this lake before". "I see" the Squirtle responded, "Well it was nice meeting you little Eevee" he finished, and he swam off. Evan watched the Water type off, and he walked back towards the den. As he was scampering through the forest, he hears rustling close by, spotting the moving bush, he crept closer, "Hello?" he asked frighteningly, no response. He crept closer, asking again, "Hello?", Evan was close enough to see inside the bush, there laid two amber colored eyes hiding within. Evan yelped in panic as if the figure was going to attack, when out of the blue, the set of eyes jumped out of the bush, and ran towards a tree. Evan had a chance to examine who this mysterious creature was, it had a tan body with dark brown paws, with a leaf like tail and ears, with another two leafs sticking out of its head and chest, followed by four more behind its feat. Evan had enough time to see it was a Leafeon.

The larger Eevee ran towards a nearby tree, startled from Evans own panic attack. The Leafeon reached the tree hiding, peeking its eyes out, still locking eyes with the small Eevee. "Hello" Evan spoke aloud, the Leafeon hid behind the tree again, still very noticeable with its leafy features sticking out. 'Maybe I should scare her, just for the fun of it' Evan thought. Evan slowly crept closer and closer to the tree, making sure his fur doesn't make a sound. Ever so cautiously, he stood behind the tree, waiting to make his move.

The Leafeon was breathing very quietly not wanting Evan to hear she was still there. Without hesitation, she looked to the side again.

Evan sees her ears slowly moving to the left, so he crept to the left as well. The Leafeon hasn't notice him creeping closer to her, so now was the perfect time to strike. As Evan turned towards the opposite side of the tree, he sees the grass type looking the opposite direction. And in an instance, he pounced on her wagging tail. Sending the quite, timid Leafeon up the tree. "Hahahahahahahaha" Evan laughed; he was rolling on the ground back and forth from the little prank he pulled. The Leafeon who was still up in the tree looked down upon him, a shade of red could be seen, embarrassed from being scared by a little Eevee. Evan looked up at the tree when he stopped laughing to see the Leafeon staring at him. With a smile he gestured her to come down to meet him, "Hey, come down, I'm sorry I scared you like that". The Leafeon hesitated to come down and meet the little fella, but started to trust the Eevee as he doesn't look threatening. She quickly jumped from branch to branch and gracefully landed right in front of the awaiting Pokémon.

Evan looked up at the taller Eevee since he was much shorter than her, giving her a warm smile that she politely returned. "Hello I'm Evan, I'm sorry I scared you like that" he bowed. The Leafeon let out a small giggle at his gesture to bow, "It's alright, just please don't do it again, and my name is Petal". Evan looked up at the Leafeon again, thinking, 'We could probably be good friends'. "Well it was nice meeting you Petal, I hope we see each other again" and Evan scampered back home. Petal watched the Eevee go, 'He is a nice Pokémon, we could probably be great friends', and Petal wandered off.


	5. Chapter 4 Eeveelutions

Evan reached the den a minute later after his encounter with the Leafeon. Waiting at the den was a joy spilling Eevee, and a concerned Espeon, "Big Brother!" Amy screamed, and dashed towards her sibling, tackling him in the process. "Hey sis" he choked, "Will you please get off me" he pleaded. Amy got off seeing Evans face turn a slight red from the lack of oxygen, "Evan, where have you been, I was worried sick about you" Dawn asked. "Sorry, I was out wandering in the woods to see around my new home", Dawn sighed, "Well please wake me up when you're going somewhere, okay?" "Okay mom". The Espeon walked towards them gesturing the two to follow, "Come on, if you're going to live with me, you might as well meet some friends of mine". Amy got up from sitting next to Evan and rushed ahead, wanting to meet new friends. Evan got up and followed suite.

The trio were passing the same lake where Evan met that greeting Squirtle. "Mama, who're your friends?" Amy asked. Dawn chuckled at the little Eevee, "You'll find out soon enough" patting Amy's head with her tail. Evan was looking at his surroundings, the big trees filled with the occupied Pokemon living within its branches. The three arrived at a clearing where a jagged boulder stood towering in the middle, Pokemon from all the different species were around, either chatting away, munching down berries, or just snoozing in the shade. Dawn was heading towards the towering stone lying in the middle, followed by Amy who was quite eager to see who we'd meet. They reached the middle where they saw about four dogs laying around the rock, minding their own business, when one of them noticed our arrival. "Hey Dawn" she greeted, the other three followed her greetings to where we were coming. "Hey Ribbon", Ribbon, Evan thought, was a white dog with pink, long ears with sky blue eyes, followed by two bows tied to her neck and ear, and long ribbons hanging off them. 'I've heard of this kind of Pokémon, what was it that dad called it, a Sylveon, thats it?' Ribbon bounded towards the three of us where she shrieked with happiness seeing little Amy, "Why aren't you the cutest thing!" Using her fleshy ribbons, she wrapped them around my sister's waist, scooping her up until she was eye level with Ribbon, "Ehh, put me down" Amy whined. "Aww, I could just eat you up" Ribbon joked, the last sentence just put Amy crying waterfalls. "Ribbon put her down, you're scaring her" a voice called. Slowly, Ribbon set down Amy where she hid behind Dawns leg, now scared of the Pokémon. "It's not my fault I can't stand loving the sight of a new Eevee". Evan looked up at the second person to speak, seeing that it was the Leafeon from a while ago. "Petal?"

"Evan?" she responded, Dawn was surprised at the two already acquainted with each other, and even more surprised that Petal didn't just hide from him because of her timid nature. "Evan, you know Petal?" "Yeah, we met a while back when I was out" responding back. "Dawn, why is Evan here, doesn't he need to get home?" she asked confused. The last sentence put both Evan and Amy in a down mood, remembering the tragic event they saw a few days ago. Dawn was the first to pick up their change of mood and gently stroked their heads with her forked tail, the four Eeveelutions confused; Dawn explained how the three reached their old den and found the remains. Now without a mother, Dawn decided to raise the two as her own, at least for the time being. As she was done explaining the story, there was a moment of silence between them all, only then Petal was to break the silence. "Evan, I didn't mean for you to remember, I'm sorry" she whispered, "No, it's okay, you didn't know, it's not your fault" he whimpered. Evan still curled up to Dawn stood up and asked, "You never told us the rest of your names" asking the other two, "Oh yes, the Umbreon you see is Shade", "Greetings" was his only response, "And the Jolteon is Jolt" Dawn finished, "Hey, sorry to hear about your folks". "It's alright" Evan exclaimed. "HELLO, MY NAME IS AMY!" she barked, she was so loud everyone just had to cover their ears from the lone child. "Hey, where's the other three?" Ribbon asked after Amy was done. She was answered by three figures coming this way, and it seems they were having a, "loud" discussion.

Evan perked up his ears to see who these fellow Eeveelutions are, and what they're talking about. Listening very closely with his intense hearing, he was picking up on what they were saying, "... to chill out Blaze!" said a voice. "Me, chill out, the only one I see whose cold here is Frost!" said another. "Me, what did I do Blaze, and Storm, you need to stop acting like a know it all!" "I am not a know it all! I'm not the one who gives people the cold shoulder, or icy glares, or even lights peoples tails on fire when they're all steamed". This made both other Eeveelutions snap and starting chasing the Eeveelution towards them.

Evan stopped his hearing and looked at the stampeding Eeveelution that was coming straight at him. Without moment's hesitation, the poor Eevee was met by a blue body slamming into him, on top of the young Eevee. "Get off of me!" Evan barked, like magic, the blue figure's weight was lifted right off his back, steadily getting to his paws, he looked up at the blue eeveelution, it was a lot longer accounting to its mermaid like tail, and its finlike ears and collar around its head, Evan suspected it as a Vaporeon. Evan examined the pokemon to tell he has passed out from the collision, and to look up to see the other two Eeveelutions arguing with Dawn. "It's not our fault the squirt was in front of Storms way!" a figure growled, "Oh really, so it wasn't you who chased Storm into Evan" Dawn retorted. Evans frustration was on the brink of erupting, he was not only hurt, but was confused on who these Pokemon were, without another second, he growled, "Hey! What the Heck is Going On!" The Eeveelutions that were around stopped bickering and stared at the young Eevee. "Will someone tell me what is going on?" Dawn was the first to react, "Oh nothing, the rest of the group just came in" speaking while staring daggers at the other three, "Why not introduce yourself". The red Eeveelution with a scarf of yellow who Evan quickly remembered as a Flareon introduced himself, "Names Blaze" and he walked towards the center rock. Jolteon came up towards the little Eevee explaining, "Don't worry about him brother; he's just one of those hotheads". The next was the Vaporeon who just woke up, "My name is Storm, I'm sorry for the sudden occurrence" he spoke with a bow. "That's alright" Evan replied. He gave the water Eeveelution a smile to tell he accepted the apology, which Storm happily gave back. Last was the female Eeveelution, she was a lighter blue than the Vaporeon, she had dark blue paws, and a diamond pattern on her back, with a crown atop of her head with long bangs coming down from it, Evan suspected that she was a Glaceon. "Frost" was her only reply before leaving; Jolteon came again, "Just like Flareon, she gives people the cold shoulder, especially someone as young as you". Evan was irritated from being annoyed from his young age. "Well let's not let her give me the cold shoulder", Evan explained his plan to the confused Pokemon on what he was planning, with a rapid nod of approval from the energetic Pokemon, the plan was to unfold. "Hey Frosty" he said with a grin, Frost quickly turned with an icy glare that Jolt told him about, "That isn't my name" she spoke sharply. "What? Frosty", Frost was getting very irritated at the young Eevee, "Do you really want to get hurt, because I can make that a reality" Dawn was giving warning glares at Evan not to agitate her, but Evan was giving no signs of stopping. "Ah, I'm so scared I'm, shivering", "Are you really making funny puns just because I'm an Ice type!" she barked. "Yes, no wonder you want to hurt me because you always give people the, cold shoulder". The last statement just made Frost snap, without hesitation, she lunged for the undefended Eevee who was sitting in a calm position, just giving off a sly grin. Feet by feet Frost got closer, ready to strike, when a flash of yellow toppled on top of her, pinning her down just inches from Evan. The yellow happened to be Jolt; "Frost calm down, it was just a joke" he spoke. "No Jolt, not unless I teach this squirt what he deserves" she panted. Evan just let out a hysterical chuckle, amused at the Glaceon's failed attempt to try and slit his throat out. "Ah, but it is I who taught you a lesson" he said walking up to her, Frost was still pinned down from Jolt, holding her so she want claw out on Evan, all she can really do was glare at the young Pokemon. "Let this be a lesson to you Frost, that you shouldn't always treat young ones differently" he finished. He rubbed her on the head which she roughly shook off as Jolts weight subsided off of her. Evan was heading back to the others out of earshot, "One day I'll get you back squirt" she whispered

Evan was looked upon by all the other Eeveelutions, he felt a little uneasy why they were giving him shocked expressions. "Why are you all staring at me" he asked confused, Shade was the first to explain, "Well, you're the first to ever treat Frost like a joke". Dawn continued, "She's just had a terrible past that her personality just changed that way, she was never all cold hearted, she was a very warm welcoming Pokemon, until one day it all changed, and she just closed herself" she finished. Evan took it in at a very different perspective, he too had suffered a tragic past, and with another person at hand, he felt a stab of guilt pierce through him. Looking up at the Glaceon, her expression had not changed, still staring daggers at him, he felt a wave of pain course through her. Shaking it off, he decided to apologize later, until he could at least earn her trust.

It was midday, and everyone was still doing their own thing, just chatting amongst themselves, or just laying down resting. Evan and Amy on the other hand was bored as ever, "Evan, there is nothing to do" Amy whined. Evan was bored as well, but the older Eeveelutions were just chatting amongst themselves. Evan just sitting there came up with an idea on what to do, "Hey, Amy, I know what to do", this made Amy perk up with interest."What?" she asked, "Let's pull a prank by jumping on their tails" he said, Amy did know if it was a good idea, but she happily decided to join her brother. The two Eevees crept towards the circular group, too busy to know they were stalking them. Evan in close range of Blaze's bushy tail and Amy in range of Petal's leafy tail, were silent as a snake, stopping for a quiet second, they leaped. Evan pouncing on Blaze, crushing his tail with his weight, Blaze yelped, Amy on the other hand pounced and landed square flat on Petal's tail, causing her to scream in fear. As Petal jumped up in fright, landing on the rock they were by, shaking wildly. Amy and I were straight on laughing at both of their reactions; Blaze on the other hand was ticked off. "Squirt, I'm not sure what is going on, but you do not want to mess with two older Eeveelutions on the same day" he growled. Evan finished his laugh fest after Blaze's last statement and just smirked at him, "I'll have you know I can take you any day" Evan retorted. This sent Blaze into a rolling fit of laughter, "You puny little thing, take me" he laughed. "The day I lose to you is the day I kiss Frost", without further ado, Evan charged a Quick attack; head butting Blaze in the gut. Sending him sprawling on the ground with a little Evan pinning him down from the back, "I thought you never asked, looks like you owe Frost a little something". The Glaceon was both surprised, and furious at Blaze for making a stupid bet that he lost to a little Eevee. "Blaze I'm so going to kill you!" she growled, "Uh uh uh, not until you give Blaze what he deserves" Evan chuckled. The other Eeveelutions who were watching the whole thing unfold were laughing nonstop, rolling on the floor from the hysterical event. "Let's just get this over with" Frost growled, she walked over to Blaze who was just getting up, leaning in closer and closer, Evan had an idea for a grand finally, charging up another Quick attack, he lunged at Blaze's head, sending the unsuspecting Flareon atop of Frost with their lips connected. Evan was on the floor laughing with teary eyes, the other Eeveelutions were to laughing like Evan, rolling on the ground, Ribbon on the other hand had something in mind, "Ahh, you two sharing your first kiss" she chuckled. Frost who kicked Blaze off with her hind legs was spitting at the ground, "Oww, that hurt" the Flareon groaned, staring menacingly at the young Eevee who finished laughing. "I'm going to kill you!" as she lunged at the unsuspected Eevee, pinning him down to the ground. The scared Eevee was staring up at the towering Glaceon that was over him, ready at any time to beat him to a bloody pulp. "Now Frost, please calm down, it was just a joke okay" he pleaded, "A joke. A Joke! You took this way too far, and now I'm gonna teach you what you deserve" she growled. Evan who was struggling to escape was scared out of his fur right now, just closing his eyes; he was ready to meet what was coming. Instead he felt the weight of the Glaceon just lift right off him as if she disappeared, opening his eyes, he saw her levitating off of him, just floating in midair, "Let go of me!" she barked. Dawn who was using Psychic was lifting in the air, away from the small Pokémon, "Not until you calm down" Dawn ordered. Frost who was still trying to free herself was slowly losing interest of killing me, and now was more concerned at being free. "Alright, I won't kill the squirt" she growled, Dawn slowly setting her down walked over to me with a serious look on her face. "Evan, I think you are taking these jokes a little too far, maybe you should ease up on this okay?" she asked. "Okay, I'll ease up on my pranking", he responded, Dawn looked up at the sky to see a radiant sunset; "Well I think it's time to depart now, so let's head home now". Evan slowly followed Dawn close behind; Amy who was pawing at Petal's tail was up, knowing that it's time to leave. "Bye bye" she answered, the other Eeveelutions had separated into their own direction, heading home. All that was left was the silent enclosure, being enveloped from the night.


	6. Chapter 5 A Friendly Chase

Evan had waked up from his slumber, looking around landing on Dawn and his sister. 'Another day' Evan thought, as he stretched his tired limbs, he walked outside and sat at the entrance of his den, looking at the morning sky. Pricking his ears up, he heard stirring at the back of the cave, meaning either Dawn or Amy was waking. Approaching him was his mother, shaking the sleep from her weary eyes, "Good morning mom" Evan spoke, Dawn looked up at the young one and smiled, "Good morning" she answered. The two just sat there, watching the sun rise, and for Amy to rise as well, "So what are we going to do today?" Evan asked. "We're going to the lake, we're meeting up over there with everyone else" she responded. As she finished her last sentence, Amy came walking towards us letting out a yawn, "Morning" "Good morning" we both said in unison. Dawn who was getting up gestured us to follow, and we both knew we we're departing.

We walked through the woods on the same path I took when I was going alone. I was looking around the trees for any sight of the other Eeveelutions, but no luck. Amy on the other hand was spilling joy for every step she took, just wanting to see the other evolutions. Dawn led us straight for another minute or so when we finally reached the lake I saw yesterday. "Wow, so this is the lake" Amy said, she gazed at the beauty of the lake, reflecting the sun off its crystal body. "This is known as Crystal Lake" Dawn spoke, "Crystal Lake?" I said confused. Dawn looked up at the sun with a gasp, "We're late, come we must hurry" and she ran past us. Amy and I ran alongside our mother to our destination, Amy trying to keep up with us was stumbling back a few inches. I tried slowing down so she can catch up to me, which she did quickly, after a minute or so, we reached the opposite bank of the spot we stopped at, and there laid everyone.

Evan and Amy followed Dawn to the grassy outskirt they were resting on. Jolt being the first one to notice them greeted happily, "Hey you're finally here" he smiled. Ever since the day they met, Evan has been really taking a liking to the Jolteon's personality, he acted like a brother Evan and Amy never had. The rest of the pack greeted them as well, except a few who were giving Evan a few glares, which he ignored. "So, what's on the agenda?" Dawn asked, most didn't know what to do really, except just to relax on the grass. One particular mind had an idea of his own, "How about a game of chase" Evan suggested. Most of them gave him weird looks, "What's wrong?" he was confused. Shade finally answered, "Well first, all of us haven't played that since we were cubs, and we would easily outrun you two". Amy pouted at his response, "We may be small, but we are fast". Blaze just laughed at her little comment, "Yeah right" he retorted, "Oh Blaze, you think you can outrun my sister when you can't even win to me". The Flareon ignited from that last response, "You Caught Me By Surprise!" he shouted. "Sure, a true fighter would never leave his guard down". Blaze was getting very furious at the small Eevee taunting him. "And what about the rest of you" Evan continued, "Scared of a little chase". Everybody looked at him, either giving him agitated looks, or confused, "Why don't you play for old time's sake" Evan finished. There was silence for a moment, they were all looking down, thinking whether or not to play like the baby cub they were. Evan looked down as if he failed, until Jolt with a childish grin, "I'm in". Everybody looked up at him in shock, "Why not join in his little game, I mean we haven't played that in forever", Evan looked up at him with a smile which Jolt happily returned. Petal stood up nodding in agreement, soon Storm, Ribbon and Shade were wanting in this competition, all that was left were Dawn, Frost, and Blaze. "Well?" Evan pleaded, Dawn looked up with determination in her eyes, knowing that she was in; he looked at the last two. The two Eeveelutions weren't even looking at him, just ignoring him. "Look, I know we went off on a bad start yesterday, but let's just put all that behind us". Evan put out a paw out in a kind gesture, Frost just look like that he was kidding, "You're joking, you think I'll just forgive you after what you made me do yesterday?" she shouted. Evan looked directly into her eyes, telling her that he wants her forgiveness, it was a few seconds after she released a sigh, "Okay, I'll forgive you this time, but don't think that the next time you'll win my forgiveness so easily", she then grasped his paw in response. Evan let out a smile meaning he has earned a bit of trust from her. Blaze looked away from him, not making eye contact for a second, "Blaze, this is no trick; I'm not going to hurt you, or pull a prank". Blaze looked at him in the eyes, sensing no danger from the young Eevee, "Fine" and he shook his paw. "Finally let's begin!" Jolt shouted, everyone cheered in response, "Allow me to do the honors Evan" Amy asked. Evan nodded in agreement, looking at Jolt with a sly grin, he was confused, "Why are you two looking at me like that?" Amy went up to the Jolteon and tapped his paw, "You're it" she giggled, and she dashed in the opposite direction. "Wait what?!", "When we play, we always start with the one who speaks first" Evan said while running. The confused Jolteon had no idea, that he did not have enough time to notice all the others were running away. With a groan, he dashed to hunt down one of them.

Evan and Amy were dashing along side by side, separated from the group of Eeveelutions. Knowing that together, the both of them can outsmart in a game of chase. The reached a giant oak tree covered in moss, and in the lower half was a hole in its giant trunk. "Amy up there" Evan pointed out, the two Eevees clawed their way up the tree, getting closer and closer. As soon as they reached the edge, they jump in and crouch, looking out of the hole. "They'll never find us up here" Amy squealed, "Already have" said a voice. Me and Amy jumped in surprise at the voice who spoke, turning around, we none other than Petal sitting in the back of the interior. "Hi Petal" Amy said, and ran up to her, giving off a bright smile. "Why not wait it out here" Petal suggested, the trio sat there in silence, waiting for anyone who'll jump out and surprise them. After an hour or so, Amy let out a little yawn, "I'm tired, wake me up in a while please" and she fell asleep. I too was starting to get drowsy letting out a little yawn, and fell asleep. Petal who was watching us couldn't resist but giggle at the cute little scene. She walked over to the two and wrapped her tail around them both, "Sleep well young ones".

Shade was in some undergrowth, looking under where a confused Storm sat, looking for an opponent to tag. Looking left and right, he headed in the opposite direction, "Finally" he sighed, he stood up and shook the loose leaves on him, unaware a certain Espeon watching him. "Shade", the Umbreon shook from her call, "Dawn?" She then came out, giggling at her own response. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", Shade then let out out a chuckle, "It's alright, I wasn't expecting you here, where are the others?" "Somewhere around, want to go around together?", "Sure" he responded. The two walked down the forest together, Shade unaware that his partner had a little red on her face.

Evan woke up, drowsy from his nap, looking around, he sees himself leaning on Petals shoulder that seems to be knocked out. Yipping a little, his face turned a bright red, "Thank Arceus she isn't awake". Stretching out his tired limbs, he looked outside to see Blaze looking around the tree, trying to find anyone here. After a while he just gave up and walked away, soon after Amy stirred, seeing her brother out by the opening. "Brother, is anyone out there?" she asked, Evan looked at her sister, "Blaze was just her, but he's gone now, I think it's safe to say that we can leave". Evan walked up to the sleeping Leafeon, prodding her in the stomach till she woke up, with no avail, he tried another tactic, walking up to her sleeping head, he started licking on her forehead. Amy watching the whole thing unfold let out a few giggles at her charming brother, after a while, Petal woke up to see Evan licking at her. "Yipe!" she stood up with a shade of red, as well as Evan from his apparent action, "I'm a-awake! I'm-m awake" she stuttered. Amy was rolling on the ground laughing, "Aww, does big brother like Petal", Evan was growing redder by the second, "We're just friends Amy", the Leafeon looked away, not wanting the two younger Eevees look at her growing redder.

Blaze was hiding behind the trunk of a tree, listening to his surroundings. Looking out, he sees Shade and Dawn looking frantically around for any signs of a chaser, giving up, they both headed towards the left of where Blaze was. "Whew" Blaze sighed, when a flash of blue came jumping out of a tree, pinning him down from above, "Your it hot head" as the blue figure ran off, "Storm!" Blaze growled, and he pursued after him. Storm maybe slow, but he can quickly manage in quick turns well, Blaze who was still chasing the water Eeveelution, had trouble maneuvering around the trees and brush. As Storm was getting farther and farther, Blaze collapsed on the ground exhausted from the long run. "Well there goes Storm" Blaze said to himself, after a quick rest, he stood back up on his paws, and walked off to find an opponent he has a chance with. Walking inside the forest seems to put Blaze out of his hot, burning attitude, and seems to put him in peace, "Nothing beats a nice stroll through the forest" he said. After a minute or two, he finds a blue figure hiding behind a rock with its head facing the other side. Without Hesitation, he went into a crouching position, and crept ever so slowly to the waiting figure, 'Storm' he thought. As soon as he was a few feet away, he pounced, jumping in the air, and landing atop of the awaiting Pokémon. Instead of landing on a scaly pelt, he was met with cold fur under him, "Frost?", "Blaze?" they said in unison. Blaze looked down at his position and turned red, though his red fur hid his blush, Frost on the other hand was unlucky with her blue fur, and was highly noticeable. "Are you going to get off me?" Frost asked, Blaze soon got off, shaking his ruffled fur from the landing, he walked up to the Glaceon who was shaking her pelt, and tapped her nose, "You're it" he chuckled and he sprinted off. Frost stood on her spot, watching the direction from which he headed, and glowed a bright red, 'He may be annoying, but he can be a sweet Pokémon' she thought with a smile. She then ran after him.

Evan, Amy, and Petal were walking down the forest path. It was close to being dawn, and it was about time they ended the game, "So Petal, what did you think about today?" Evan asked. "It was fun, it has been forever since we last played a good game of chase" she responded. Amy watched the two talk, and notice Evan getting a bit closer to the Leafeon, 'Does Evan like Petal?' Amy thought. Shrugging it off, they continued down the dirt path towards the lake where they first started.

After what seems to be a while, the trio reached the lake where a Jolteon sitting by the shore was. "There you guys are, where were you hiding?" he asked, "That's for us to know, and for you to find out" he responded. Jolts ears drooped down not knowing, but shook it off with a laugh, Petal who was watching the entire thing unfold let out a giggle for the little Eevee. "Well, I think it's about time we call it a day, I'll call the others", the Jolteon walked a few meters from the trio, and charged up a powerful Thunder attack into the air. As Evan and Amy watched the bright flash of energy soar into the sky, Jolt was done after a minute from his electrical blast, "There, they should be here in a few minutes" he finished. Evan looked at the Jolteon in a shocking, matter of his incredible power, "You're strong" Evan complimented, "Why thank you" he replied. "While we wait, what do you want to do?" Amy asked. "How about this" as he grabbed Amy by the scruff and lifted her up on his back, then jogging around, giving her a piggyback ride. As Amy praised with joy, Evan was watching from the side lines with Petal, laughing at the kind gesture the Jolteon is doing for her. "You know Petal, over these few days, I feel as if we've really grown close as good friends", "What do you mean" she asked, "I mean we've grown close with everybody, when me and Amy were found by Dawn, we didn't know who to go to. Then she brought us in and cared for us, that's when you guys came along in our lives, we thought we would just be a nuisance, but then we got to trust you, and look where we are now. I mean, look at the people we met, Dawn, Jolt, Frost, Blaze, Shade, Storm, Ribbon, and you. We had no one to go to, and you guys took care of us, we'll always know you as friends and a family" he finished. Petal was teary eyed from the Eevee's speech, never in her life has she been praised for something she'd never knew she done. "Thank you Evan, it means a lot to know someone would care deeply for us". Evan walked up to the Leafeon and pawed away at the tears from her eyes, "No need to cry". He curled up around the Leafeon in a friendly matter, and nuzzled her under her neck. Leafeon froze for a second, and happily nuzzled back, breaking away; she gave a bright smile to the friendly Eevee, which he returned.

No sooner did the others arrive, wondering on why Jolt released the Thunder attack. "You called us Jolt" Shade asked, "Yeah, look at the time, its sundown" he said pointing up, the Eeveelutions looked up, too distracted from the game to notice the time. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm hitting the hay, see ya" Blaze said walking off, Frost, Ribbon, Shade, and Storm did the same, leaving only the few. "Yeah, it's about time I take my leave, see you in the morning" Jolt said, then left not without rubbing Evan and Amy in the head. "It was nice playing with you guys, see ya", and Petal skipped away, all that was left was the trio, "Come on kids, it's time to come home" Dawn explained. Amy happily followed behind, Evan walked along with Amy at a slower pace, thinking to him, 'That was fun, hope we can do that again'. As they reached their den, Amy had already settled down in her bed, snoozing peacefully, Evan settled down next to his sister, waiting for their mom to settle down as well. "Goodnight Dawn", Dawn happily licked them on the head, "Goodnight my kids", and she joined them in a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 6 Rememberance or Revenge

'Where am I' Evan thought, the Eevee was dreaming of himself in a meadow. 'This is the same meadow papa, and mama showed us when we were little', soon, a family of four was walking in the flower meadow, two of them, happily scampering about. Evan immediately knew that this was a distant memory of himself and his family, Evan watched as the past him and family happily frolic in the flowers. The Eevee soon felt a warm tear slide down into his cheeks, never forgetting all the happy times he had. After a second, he was in a different area, the day the pack attacked their den. Evan watched a pack of Pokémon stalking their den, surrounding any chances of escape, shaking with fear, they attacked. Evan watched the Pokémon claw out at his parents, leaving bloody claw marks on their sides, and tufts of fur on the ground, "You'll never take our son" Evan's dad shouted, they were surrounded, no chance of escape, when one of them committed the final blow. And they both dropped down, 'Noooo!' Evan was now crying, for the loss of his parents, no sooner did the pack carry them away into the night sky. Finally after what seems to be an eternity, rage started building within the young Eevee, "I'll kill them, I'll Kill Them All!" he shouted. When he finally woke up, he was met with a worried Espeon, and a weeping Eevee.

"Brother!" Amy shouted, and ran to hug me tightly, her eyes were red from all the crying she did, no sooner did Dawn come up to me. "Evan, what was all that about?" she asked, I said nothing, just looking down solemnly, as if I was alone in my own world, "Evan?" she questioned. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes, telling her the story of what I saw last night, Dawn said nothing after I finished, Amy started bawling her eyes out on me while I comforted her. After a while, Dawn finally spoke, "Evan I understand on how you feel, and losing a family member is unbearable". Evan said nothing, all this information is swelling within, he was so sad of losing his parents, and was so enraged to finding the perpetrators who did this. Evan finally stood up, looking at her sternly in the eyes, "I'm going to find them" he said firmly. Dawn looked shocked to the core, while Amy just looked at him with watery eyes, "What, are you crazy, you'll never make that trip, plus you don't know where they are". "I don't care, I want my revenge, they killed our parents, and they're not going to get away with this!" he retorted. Evan stood up from Amy's grasp and walked towards the caves entrance, Dawn rushed towards the mouth of the cave, blocking him from any chance of escape. "Dawn, let me through" he said sternly, "No, I forbid your idea of going out into the wild", "Mother", "No". The two locked eyes for a minute, gazing into each other, Dawn sensed the dark aura that clouded the young Eevee. His hate for the pokemon who did this to him was growing stronger, "Evan, you need to calm down, you'll never make it out in the wild" she exclaimed. Evan just tried to push forward,but Dawn blocked his path, "Evan!" she barked, "Move" he shouted. Dawn stayed where she was, not moving an inch, Evan on the other hand started tearing up, 'Why, why" he thought, and starting bawling on the floor. Amy rushed to her brother curling around him in comfort, Dawn walked over to the two slowly, she sat down next to the two, "Evan" she began, "I know it's hard, but you'll get your chance" she proclaimed. The young Eevee stopped sniffling, and looked up, "What do y-you m-mean?" he asked. Dawn wiped the tears away with her tail and continued, "I promise that someday, we'll find those Pokémon, but not today, okay". Evan and Amy looked up at their adopted mother, Evan slowly started tearing up again and hugged her, Amy joined in with her mother, knowing that someday, and their hurt will be over. Dawn slowly wrapped her tail around the two protectively, and licked the top of their heads, "I love you mommy" they both said in unison, Dawn hesitated before replying, "I love you to my kids, so very much". And the three sat there in silence, Evan thinking to him, "Don't worry mom and dad, I'll make you proud, someday".


	8. Chapter 7 Destination

Evan woke up to see bright sunlight in his vision, waking up, he let out a big yawn. It has been a week since Dawn made the promise that someday they'll hunt down the pack that killed his and his sister's parents. The little Eevee stood and stretched his numb limbs, "Another day, a new adventure" he said. Evan walked out of the mouth of the cave, heading towards Crystal Lake, now that Evan is use to the area; Dawn has allowed him to walk by himself in a five mile radius. As he was walking, he watched the morning sun, slowly rising to its peak, "What a nice day it is". Evan was unaware that a yellow creature suddenly pouncing on top of him, "Ooof", looking up, he sees the black eyes of a Jolteon. "Hey brother" he greeted, Evan chuckled at Jolts term of calling him brother, "That never gets old" Evan replied while laughing, soon, the older Eeveelution laughed with him. "Any way, where are you going?" he questioned, "Don't know, wandering around the woods, want to come?" "Why not" Jolt responded, and the two walked down the dirt path, "So Jolt, I never got to ask you this, but how long have you been living here" Evan asked. "I've been here my whole life actually, and I got to travel a little" he said, "Interesting" Evan whispered. The two kept on walking till they reached Crystal Lake, the two sat down by the shore, watching the morning sun. "This is a nice view, isn't it Jolt?", "Sure is, nothing can beat a view like this" he said, when suddenly, a Delcatty came by the shore, looking at its crystal view. Jolteon saw the cat Pokémon, and his eyes turned into hearts, "The Love of my Life is Here!" and he dashed towards the cat. Evan just sat there and sweat dropped from his friends action, still watching the sunrise did Storm vaporize out of the water next to him.

"Hey young one, whatcha doin?" he asked. "Well I was watching the sunrise, with Jolt, but he had other things in mind" pointing towards the electric Eeveelution. Vapor watched the Jolteon flirting with the cat, which was kind of creeped out, when suddenly, the Jolteon got a Doubleslap to the face. Face planting into the ground, the wild Delcatty walked away, "Yeah, Jolt can sometimes be a real flirt when it comes to a beautiful Pokémon" Vapor said. The two watched as Jolt solemnly walked back with his head down, "Another failed attempt by Jolt" Vapor said. Evan chuckled at Vapors response, while Jolt sat there with tears drizzling down, "I'll never find that special someone" he whined. "Ahh cheer up, you'll find that someone" Evan spoke; Jolt looked up at the little Eevee, "Yeah, someday" he said cheerfully, and started running around in circles. "Looks like he's back to his old self" Evan continued, the three sat there for a few minutes when the rest of the gang arrived. "What's with him" Shade pointed to Jolt, "Let's say he failed at another love attempt, and soon cheered up with Evan's words of wisdom" Vapor said. Everyone laughed at the young Eevee, who laughed along as well, Jolt being himself wasn't listening, and continued running in circles.

"So what now" Blaze grumbled. Evan thought of the areas that he explored since Dawn had let him walk around the forest, there was Crystal Lake, Stone Clearing, Mallow Meadow, and a few other spots remembered. "Oo oo, how about Geyser Springs" Amy said. Everyone thought for a minute whether or not, and they all nodded, "Great idea" Dawn complimented, "Yeah, I could use a relaxing day, my spine is killing me" Blaze interrupted while stretching. Everybody agreed, and departed towards Geyser Springs.


	9. Chapter 8 Spring Chaos

The gang was walking through the Forest Path towards the springs, while everyone was chatting amongst themselves; Evan was daydreaming about his past. His loving family, his wonderful and adorable sister, the cherish memories they so hold on to, nothing could ever be better. "Evan…Evan… Evan!" said a voice. Evan woke up from his daydream before walking into a tree, "Oww" he groaned, Jolt rushed over to the little guy, "You okay brother" he questioned. The Eevee just nodded and continued forth followed by Jolt aside from him, "Evan, why did you just crash into a tree?" he asked. The Eevee just looked at him with a sad puppy face, "I'm just remembering all the fun memories me and my parents had, I just miss them so much" he cried. Evan stopped to let a few tears trickle down his cheeks, Jolt felt very bad for the little one, there was nothing in his power to help him in any way. "Evan, I feel you, I lost a family member to, it's hard to let go, but I bet that your parents would want you to move on and live a happy life in the present". Evan stopped crying to look up at the Jolt, "You really think so" he whispered, Jolt nodded in response, "Try to forget about the past and move on to the future, we're family, and don't forget that your parents will be with you in here" pawing at his chest. This seemed to cheer Evan up a little, letting out a small smile, "Thanks for the pep talk, brother" he chuckled. The electric Eeveelution laughed along with him, "Hey that's my thing", "Not anymore" as Evan dashed back towards the group, followed by an energetic Jolteon.

The group soon reached Geyser Springs, where a load of Pokémon were scattered around the area. "Well, this is Geyser Springs" Shade pointed out, "Yeah, we know that" Vapor interrupted. "Time to relax" Blaze groaned, as he walked towards the edge of a pool and dove in, the others scattered by themselves or in a group, leaving Evan and Amy by themselves. "Well, you want to head in" Evan pointed towards the spring, Amy nodded quickly and scampered towards the edge of the pool, she gently set in a paw which she took back quickly. "It's hot!" she squealed, Evan chuckled at his sisters failed attempt and followed his sister to the edge, slowly and cautiously slipping in the water, he gestured her to take it slow, slowly she slid her paw into the water without pulling back, and sank into the steamy pool. "This is so nice" she squealed, Evan nodded in agreement, and looked for the other Eeveelutions, Storm was first spotted racing what looks like a Floatzel across a pool, and it was obvious Storm was winning, Jolt was flirting with a Furret, who was clearly not interested, Blaze was doing the same with a Vulpix who showed the same reaction, Shade and Dawn were chatting to each other on the banks, Petal was sunbathing while attracting some attention from some males, and Frost was just sitting on a rock looking out into the distance. Suddenly, Evan was splashed by a torrent of water, falling on his back, and splashing into the pool, "Evan!" Amy screamed. Evan regained consciousness from the blast, and heard distant laughter, "Who blasted me!" he yelled, when a group of pokemon showed up. One appeared to be a Poochyena, another was a Houndour, a Zigzagoon was in the back, a Clauncher to the side, and finally a Zangoose who appears to be the leader. Eevee looked up at the mongoose, compared to his size, Eevee was shrinking away, "Hey look, it's a baby Eevee, stranded in our pool" he laughed, the rest laughed along with. "Don't laugh at my brother" Amy shouted, the Zangoose stopped laughing and looked at her with a hint of annoyance, "And who's going to stop me pipsqueak" he retorted. Amy stepped back from the mongooses remark, "Look, the little runt is trying to get away" the Zigzagoon pointed out; soon did the Poochyena and Houndour block her only exit, "Leave me alone" she cried. "Hey, leave my sister alone" Evan shouted, the Clauncher looked back at him and shot a piercing water gun at him, sending him underwater for the time being. "Pathetic" the Zangoose said, looking back at Amy he smirked, "Time to teach you what happens when you don't follow orders" he growled, clapping his claws, the two dogs pounced and pinned down Amy, "Hel-" she screamed, but was muffled by the Zigzagoons paws. Evan resurfaced to see Amy pinned down and a Zangoose who was to claw her on the side. Evan could only watch, or he would be gunned down by a Water Gun again, as the Zangoose started prodding her from all sides, trying to find a perfect mark to make a scar. "Time to see how this feels!" the Zangoose screamed, as he slashed down his claws on Amy who cried from his claws. Evan watched in horror as his little sister was hurt by this bully, when suddenly he felt time has stopped.

Evan was back at the den where he first saw the flashback of his past, looking at the variety of Pokemon that were in the pack, he noticed three that he's seen, a Houndoom, a Mightyena, and a Zangoose.

Waking up from his daydream, he saw his sister still being slashed by the Zangoose, and caught sight of a blood leaking from her side. Having enough, his own blood boiled to a point where he couldn't take it anymore, slowly standing up with his legs, his gaze never left the group who were laughing at Amy's pain. Stepping slowly step after step, his limp became a walk, then a jog, soon becoming a run, and finally a sprint. Letting out a menacing war cry, the Pokémon turned towards Evans who was charging at the group. The Eeveelutions who stopped in what they were doing were in complete utter shock at Evan's reckless attempt. "Evan!" Dawn shouted

Evan didn't stopped running, nor will he ever till he has his revenge. The group turned towards him, shocked at how he was gunned twice and still standing. "Crusher, hose him down" the Zangoose yelled, the blue lobster nodded and aimed a Water Gun at me, which hasn't even slowed me down one bit. Shocked at why I didn't collapse, I charged a Tackle, and bashed the lobster in the skull, forcing him back into a rock then fainting. The Zangoose growled in anger, "Zack, Peter, Henry, Attack!" he ordered, the two dogs let go of my weeping sister and charged at me followed by the raccoon. My anger boiled at what they did to help hurt my sister, I let out a fierce battle cry and charged again, instead of the usual Tackle attack, a white energy seem to envelope around me, charging at my foes, I tackled them easily, forcing them to faint on impact. I too seem to have sustained damage.

The Eeveelutions watched me in amazement, not only did I take out four enemies in one blow, but I also seem to have a strange feeling within me, was this rage I thought. "Jolt, what was that attack Evan just used" Petal ask, "Take Down" Jolt responded.

I continued running towards my last enemy, sprinting towards him with every ounce of energy I had. The Zangoose smirked as if he knew what was coming, "Nice Try" he growled, as his claws started to glow white, 'Slash' I thought. He too lunged forward on all fours, growing closer by the second. I charged up a Take Down and bashed into his awaiting claws, gaining a massive amount of damage from the recoil, and the attack. I flew a few meters away and landed on my side, banged up from the hit I took, he looked at me with menace in his eyes, he then chuckled, "Do you really think you can beat me, you're just as weak as your sister here" pointing towards the weeping Eevee. I growled at his statement, slowly getting up, all eyes from the springs were still glued on me, waiting for what I will do next. The Zangoose stopped his laugh fest for a moment, staying quiet on how I still was up, gaining my composure; I leered at him with rage, and let out a ferocious war cry. Everyone was stunned as energy built up within me, I jumped with my tail as a spring, and was in the air, with my last remaining energy, I charged up red cards that surrounded around me, and launched them at my foe, sending him sprawling across the floor, he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Slowly falling and thudding on the floor, I raced to my sister who was still crying, "Amy" I said, "Evan?" she cried. I nodded to her response, and was greeted back by a powerful hug from my sister, "Evan" she cried, and I held my sister in a long hug, knowing the pain she just went through. After a while, I passed out on my sister, and all I saw left was my friends rushing towards me.

"Uh, what happened", I woke up in a grass nest under me, and my sister peacefully snoring next to me, a leave wrapped around her waist. I tried to stand up, but grunted in pain and my legs buckled, "Hello" I said. No sooner did Dawn come walking in, tears stained her cheeks to tell she was crying, "Evan!" she spoke, and rushed over nuzzle my small body. "What happened, why did that Zangoose do this to you?" she wondered. I tried standing up to explain to her, but she used her paw to set me down, "Don't try to stand, you need to rest for a while". I sat back down and asked, "Where are the others". "Jolt and Petal stayed here with me to take turns checking on you, the others went and dragged the group who attacked you home" she explained, when Jolt and Petal came in. "Evan!" they said in unison, and rushed over to me, "Are you okay brother" Jolt asked, I looked up to the Eeveelution and nodded slowly, Petal who curled up to me gently nuzzled the top of my head, "We were so worried about you" she cried. I looked up at the Leafeon, a hint of worry in the glint of her eyes, "I'm okay, really" I said, Amy who was still next to me stirred from her slumber. "Evan?" she whispered, I snapped my head to look at her, "Amy!" I shouted, and rushed over, "Are you okay" I cried. She nodded her head in response, "I'm so sorry, it's my fault that they hurt you, what kind of brother am I". Tears streamed down my face, not only have I gotten my sister hurt, but I have failed to act as a brother. She tried standing up, wincing in pain from the bandaged wound, and walked over to me, wiping the tears away with her paw. "You are my brother, it's not your fault that I'm hurt, all that matters is that you saved me" she purred. I stopped crying, looking up at my sister, "Thank you" I said, before pulling her into a family hug which she hugged back. Dawn who had been watching us walked over and wrapped her body around us, "You are a good brother, don't you forget it" Dawn said. I looked up at her with encouragement, and nodded.


	10. Chapter 9 Announcement

I was walking down the forest path with Shade, seeming that he called me over for a discussion. We arrived at a clearing where Jolt and Storm were waiting for us, "You're finally here brother" Jolt said. I gave him a cheery smile, "So what is it that you called me over for?" I asked, "We were thinking that what you showed us at the springs, may be clear that you have the strength to participate in the tenth annual Forest Tourney" he added. I looked up to him as if he was joking, but no expressional grin came about, "Wait, you're not kidding?" I spoke. Jolt came walking up to us, "No, we may think you have the potential to compete in this event". I looked at them in shock, and then a grin came about, "Alright, so how is this tournament going to work?" I asked, "The tourney will work in a double battle routine, when the last two defeat all the other teams, the two then battle it out in a single match" Shade said. "So you should pair up with someone who has the same potential as you" Jolt added in, "So why did you bring me here" I interrupted. "Because, you'll be battling alongside last year's champion" Jolt said, "And who is that?" "Blaze".

I froze in midst, not only did I battle alongside Blaze, but the Flareon hates me entirely. "What!" I screamed, "You can't be serious, Blaze hates me, and you expect me to take on the champion", "Calm down, we paired you up with him because we think it might give you a chance to bond" Storm said. I sighed in defeat, "Are you guys participating in this?" I asked, they all nodded in agreement, "And to tell you the truth, all eight of us were always in the quarter finals, so don't expect us to go easy on you" Shade added. "So I believe we're here to train, and to know what attacks I have, they all nodded in approvement, "Let's get started" I sighed.

We practiced till midday, and I was completely worn out, not from the lack of training, but also of my young age and low stamina. I've practiced my attacks, and counted out what I have. I'm able to use Helping Hand, Quick Attack, Take Down, Trump Card, Dig, Iron Tail, Sand Attack, Bite, and Headbutt. "Wow, a stash of attacks isn't it" Jolt complimented, I nodded in agreement and continued by steel covered tail on a tree, scoring gashes into its thick trunk. "Very good, it seems that the training really has taken its toll" Shade interrupted. Still launching countless attacks, I've managed to score through half of the trees trunk; "Yeah" as the tree tumbled down, crashing into the ground with a quake. "I think we've done enough training, we should probably get going towards the meadow, the rest of them will think that we got attacked by an Ursaring if we don't" Storm chuckled.


	11. Chapter 10 Knowing Your Opponents

Evan walked down the path with Storm, Jolt and Shade close by, ever since the first day he has been real curious about this forest since he was a cub at the time. But now he can travel around the forest as we wish, "Hey guys" someone called, we looked ahead to see Ribbon with the other Eeveelutions. "Hey" I yelled, we ran the rest of the way when I was greeted by a hug from the Sylveon, "Are you okay" she asked worried, I didn't get the chance to speak as she examined every inch of my body. "Are you hurt, did that mean ole Zangoose hurt you", I tried getting away from her grasp but no luck, "Ribbon stop hurting the poor fella" Petal interfered. I was glad that someone was helping, setting me down I walked over to where Dawn was, "Hi" I greeted, "Hello Evan, where did you go?" she questioned, "Training with Jolt and the others". She seem to understand as she nodded, "Dawn, are you entering the tournament as well?" she seem to freeze on how I guessed on it so fast. "Yes, how did you know?", "Jolt told me that you guys always made it to the quarter finals, is it true". Dawn just had a silly grin plastered on her, "Yes it is true, and I suspect you are entering the tourney?" I nodded in response. "Well it looks like you and me are rivals for now, and remember, don't suspect we'll go easy on you cause you're young", I nodded, "Don't worry, I'm up to the challenge" I said, as the others gathered behind the Espeon. "That's the spirit, but before you enter, you might as well know who you're going up against" she continued, "You already know that you and Blaze are tag teaming till the end, right?", "Yes", "So you might as well train with him in a double battle against two of us". I looked over at Blaze who was giving me a stern look, 'He hates me', "Okay" I said.

Blaze and I were at the edge of a dirt clearing; across from us were Jolt and Petal on the other edge. Storm who was in the middle was announcing the battle. "The battle between Blaze and Evan, versus Jolt and Petal will now commence, each side is victor when their opponents are unable to battle, ready, Battle Begin!

"Alright squirt, you can do your own thing, just stay out of my way" he said as he whipped up purple flames around him. 'Will-o-Wisp' I thought, Jolt was charging straight for us, a white streak coming from behind, I dodged to the left, barely feeling his sharp fur aside. Blaze who was waiting for the Jolteon to stop launched his flames at him, Jolt who had no time to dodge was saved by leafs countering its aim. I looked over at the Leafeon smirking at us, "Don't just stand there, Attack!" Blaze growled, "Right" I ran at full sprint towards the Leafeon who was watching my every move, 'Why is she just standing there?' I quickly changed tactics by zigzagging across the field hoping to confuse her. She then countered attack by singing a song, causing the plants around her to grow and tangle around my feet. I face planted into the ground, standing up with a vine still wrapped around my leg, looking back I see Petal running towards me, the leaf on her head glowing a bright green. I tugged my leg harder and harder, trying to loosen the grip, but no avail, as she got closer and closer, I thought of the different ideas that can help me, when something struck. I waited as she got closer and closer, when she jumped into the air, spiraling and dove straight towards me, when the time struck I leaned to my left as her Leaf Blade caused the vines to break through, giving my moment of time, I powered up my tail, slamming it into her at full force, pushing her back a few feet. "Good for a first hit, but you should never let your foe have a chance to retaliate" as she planted her paw on the ground, sending roots towards me and wrapping around my tiny body. I screamed in pain as my energy was soon sapped away from me, I watched as Petal soon glowed a bright green light, 'Leech seed', I looked over to Blaze who seems to have problems of his own, standing in the center, Jolt circling around him, using his speed to his advantage. Blaze was standing there shooting numerous Flamethrowers around trying to land a hit, "Blaze, use Overheat" I grunted, Blaze caught my whimper as his body grew a bright Orange, sending a wave of energy around him, causing Jolt to slide back in pain from the severe burns. Petal was caught into it as well, I was burned from the intense attack, feeling the vines getting weaker from the fire, and I broke through its grasp and ran over to Blaze who was panting from exhaustion. "Here let me help you" I said, as a set my paw on his side, transferring energy to him as he quickly stood up, "I don't need your help" he grunted, I looked over at his direction, checking that Jolt and Petal were getting up, "Lets finish them off" I said, he turned away and we both charged, Blaze ready to launch a Fire Blast while I jumped in the air with an Iron Tail, I then summoned energy within, and the same red cards from the springs showed up, as I launched my attack upon the two, Blaze too launched his Fire Blast. The two attacks merged making it look a lot more terrifying, and collided with the awaiting Eeveelutions. I landed with a thump, 'Got to get used to landing' I thought, Blaze walked over to check our friends, both Eeveelutions were breathing heavily, still conscious though, "Petal and Jolt are unable to battle, which means Blaze and Evan are the winners" Storm announced. "You guys okay" I asked, running over to check on them, Jolt slowly got up, wincing from the burns he received, "Yeah brother, that was a good battle, you seem to grow stronger" he said, I walked over to Petal, she too was trying to stand up. "Here let me help you" I offered, as I slowly walked to her side and let her lean on me, "Good battle Evan" she complimented. I thanked her, and helped her walk over to the rest of the group. "Nice job Evan" Storm said, I nodded in agreement and helped Petal lay down in the grass, "You okay?" I asked, she looked up at me with tired eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired that's all". "Okay" I said walking away, I walked over to Blaze, seeing that he's okay, "Hey Blaze" I called, he looked at me with an annoyed look. "That was a great battle wasn't it", "Whatever" he replied, then walked away, my ears drooped in response, "Don't worry about him" a voice called. I turn around to see Ribbon walking towards me, "He may seem to act like a jerk sometimes, but he could be really nice when you know him" she continued. I looked towards the direction of where he walked off, 'Wonder what's got into him' I thought.


	12. Chapter 11 Sign Ups

The day of the tournament has begun; me and the Eeveelutions were walking down the dirt path in the forest, heading towards the clearing where the battles are being held. The others, along with Blaze, were paired up with one another, Jolt and Shade were together, Storm and Frost, another duo, Ribbon and my younger sister, and Dawn with Petal. I was thinking of my strategies that I didn't know my surroundings when, 'Thump, as I slammed into a tree and fell on my back. "Oww" I groaned, "You okay" Storm said, I nodded in response, "Pfft, why did I get paired up with such a clumsy partner when he can't even look where he's going" Blaze interrupted. Storm just gave him a menacing glare while I just drooped my ears, "Hey, don't worry, Blaze is just like that to younger folks". I looked over to Blaze who was continuing on ahead, 'Please Arceus, don't make things much worse for me', I stood up from my fall and continued on.

A few minutes later we arrived at Stone Clearing where the Tournament was being held. I looked around at the numerous amounts of Pokémon that arrived for the big event, most likely the Pokémon were animal species instead of humanoids. "So, where do we sign up?" I asked, "Over there, where the Ambipoms are writing names with the berries" Petal pointed out. There stood three monkeys with twin tails that were pasting berry juice onto slabs of wood, we walked over to the three monkeys, asking for our parts in the Tournament, "Aww yes, the Eevee group, it has been a year since the last Tourney" one of the Ambipoms said, "Yes. And who might we have here" the second one pointed out. "This is Evan and Amy" Dawn spoke, "It is an honor to meet such young Eeveelutions" the third said as he extended his tails towards us, which we happily shook. We signed in to the tournament spots where we find hundreds of names signed into the competition, "Are these tournaments this big" I asked, "Yep, it's the biggest event in the forest" Ribbon said cheerfully. I looked around for some of the competitors that are entering, and soon enough did my eyes land on a particular group of Pokémon. There stood a few meters away from me was the group who attacked my sister at the springs, the Zangoose noticed my gaze and we made eye contact. I stood there, motionless, 'No', he looked at me with a smirk and walked away.


	13. Chapter 12 Tournament

I stood there, shocked at who I saw, the Zangoose who attacked my sister at the springs is participating in the Forest Tourney. "Hey Evan, you okay" Jolt asked, he tapped me on my shoulder trying to get my attention, but I just froze in my spot. Memories flashed back at what I saw...

Flashback

The Zangoose started prodding her from all sides, trying to find a perfect mark to make a scar. "Time to see how this feels!" the Zangoose screamed, as he slashed down his claws on Amy who cried from his claws.

End of Flashback

I shivered on the thought of my sister, dripping with blood from claw marks all over her tiny body. "Evan?" a voice called out, I turned around to see my sister, a worried glance plastered on her face, "Is something wrong?" she asked. My gaze dropped down to the floor, I didn't want to make I contact with, nor did I want her to see me cry. "Evan, are you okay", she walked over to me, lowering herself to try making eye contact, when a single tear dripped down onto the floor. "Evan, why are you crying", after a moment of silence I looked up to her, tears hanging from my eyelids, "It's just, just, I'm sorry for not protecting you" I blurted. "What are you talking about?" She was confused, "That Zangoose is here again, what happens if he attacks you again?", "Evan, he won't lash out on me, we have a new family that'll protect us, and I have you" she said. She walked over and wrapped her tiny body around me, snuggling into my cream colored mane, "Please brother, stop those tears". I calmed down after minute, wiping away the last of the tears, "Okay" I said, I gave her another hug before walking around the clearing.

I checked out some of the Pokémon here, and most of them seem determined to win this year's competition. "Man am I pumped, this year, those Eeveelutions are going down" I heard, "Yeah, you here they got new members", most of the Pokemon were either chanting about defeating the Eeveelutions, or just staying quiet to think of their strategies. "Hey you" said a familiar voice, I stayed put in mid step, remembering that horrific voice, "Yeah you, you're lucky your precious Champions were there to protect you", I turned slowly around to find the Zangoose from before a few feet away. "What do you want" I said sternly, "Oh acting so tough now are we, I'm just here to tell you that you won't even last the first round, good luck sucker" he laughed. I turned around and walked away from the mocking Zangoose, 'Let's see about that' I thought with a grin.

"Pokémon of the Forest, Welcome to the tenth annual Forest Tourney" one of the Ambipoms said. The crowd cheered loudly, deafening the area with their cheers, "Today, we are holding yet another year of battles, and the winner shall be crowned Champion". Again the Forest cheered, "Right now, we have the top eight Eeveelutions with us, and the former Champion has a few words of encouragement". The Ambipom stepped down from the center stone he was on, and Blaze soon took his spot on the stand, the crowd then grew quiet. "Fellow Pokémon of the forest, today we are announcing this year's Forest Tourney and winner shall become Champion". I stood from my spot along the Eeveelutions on the stone outpost, the special area for the Eeveelutions, co-founder of the annual Forest Tourney, watching as Blaze gave his speech, "We wish you good luck to all competitors out there, and do your best out there" he finished. He soon stepped down with the crowd cheering, one of the Pokemon noticed me and Amy standing alongside with Dawn, "Hey, who's that Eevee there" he pointed out. All eyes then focused on me, my eyes shifted from one to another, "This here is my adopted son, and he too will be participating in this year's Tournament" Dawn spoke aloud. I looked back at the crowd who were snickering about something, using my heightened sense of hearing, I could hear what they're saying, "Man, another Eevee, this is going to be easy prey", "I know, have they gotten weaker?". My brow narrowed at their responses, "Now, the event will now commence" the Ambipom announced, all Pokémon cheered in the forest.


	14. Chapter 13 Battle Day

All Pokémon were now gathered around the Ambipoms, watching as they found out on who they fought with, and who they fought against. Knowing that I fight alongside with Blaze, I scampered to the Ambipoms on who I fight. "Mr. Ambipom, who do I fight against?" I asked, the purple monkey looked towards me, "Aww, young Evan, you must know that you fight alongside Blaze, so you fight against these two", he flipped over two slabs of wood saying the names, "Parker" and "Saki". 'Parker and Saki wonder who that is' I thought, leaving the Ambipoms to do their duty, I left to find Blaze and the others in pairs. "Hey guys" I called out, they all stopped their conversations to greet me, "Hello Evan" Jolt greeted, "So do you guys all know who you fight against?" I asked. They all nodded in response except Blaze who was glaring at me, "Did you get the names of who we battle" he said sternly, "Yep, the names ar-", "Good" and he walked away. My ears drooped down, "Why does he hate me" I whimpered, "He thinks people like you are annoying" Storm said. Looking back at Blaze I thought, "Why do you hate me?"

As the battles commence, we watched as pairs duke it out on the battlefield, hours passed from the intense fighting going on. "Evan, you ready?" Dawn asked, I was up next with Blaze against the unknown pair, "Yep" I said, giving her another hug, I walked out towards the field where the last fighters were limping out, but not before Amy giving me a hug, "Good Luck" she squeaked. Nodding, I walked alongside Blaze who was already heading towards the opposite end; all eyes were on me as I entered our side of the field. Blaze looking determined was already in a battle stance of what's coming. Looking at our opponent, I gazed upon a yellow Pikachu on all fours, determination in his eyes, next to him was a Snivy with a flower resting alongside her head. "The Battle between Evan the Eevee, and Blaze the Flareon, versus Parker the Pikachu and Saki the Snivy shall now commence, each side is victor when both combatants on either side is unable to battle" one of the Ambipoms announced, "Ready", we all nodded, "Good Luck" the Pikachu said. I gave him a generous smile and got into position, "Ready, Battle Begin"


	15. Chapter 14 First Victory

As soon as the Ambipoms announced the battle, Parker first charged with immense speed, a white trail zigzagging behind him. 'So he's using Quick Attack' I thought, swiftly turning around, I pushed sand back with my hind legs hoping to cloud his view with sand. Parker then unexpectedly shifted gears by using his tail as a spring, launching feet up into the air and releasing numerous Thunderbolts down upon us. Using the time I had, I immediately dug down into the earth, hearing the crashes of the bolts slamming into the ground. Continuously, clawing at the ground, I stood, feeling for any movement above ground, till Parker was right above, I launched up above and landed a critical hit under his chin. Landing on all four paws, I watched as the Pikachu barrel into a tree, using this time, I charged up a Take Down and charged at the tree, causing smoke to cloud the field.

I watched as Evan dug underground, dodging the numerous Thunderbolts crashing into the earth, but now, I have my own problems. Staring into the Snivy's red gleaming eyes, I start continuously stomping into the ground, causing fire from the fiction to envelope me, and I charged. Getting closer to the grass snake, she then surrounded herself in leaves and disappeared, 'What' I thought, roughly stopping in mid run, I frantically looked around for the Snivy. "Where are you" I called out, looking up into the sky, I see the grass snake diving down into the field, and behind her was her tail covered in water.

The smoke then cleared out, a dent in the tree where the Pikachu was first slammed into, all that was left was the dent mark of Evan's attack, and splintered wood scattered around the tree. 'What, where did he go?" Evan thought, suddenly interrupted when a tail was slammed with tremendous force, causing Evan to sprawl back a few feet. "Heh, you're not so bad considering this is your first tournament" Parker complimented, "Thanks", Evan then lunged forward while he had the chance, his jaws glowing a pitch black, ready to strike with a Bite attack. Parker was one step ahead of the young Eevee apparently, whispering a mellow tune; the grass underneath him wrapped around his legs tangling themselves around Evan's ankles, and causing him to trip and lose his momentum. Parker then lunged at the unsuspecting Evan, his tail glowing a shiny silver color, "Iron Tail" he shouted, and slammed with tremendous force, pushing Evan into a tree. Struggling to get up, the Pikachu charged electrical power from his cheeks, and focused it into a spherical shape on his tail.

Blaze was met face first from a wet slap, pushing back the Flareon a few feet away from the grass snake. "I got to hand it to you, you caught me off guard with that Aqua Tail" Blaze complimented, Saki then charged a bright energy from her tail, a yellow orb appearing within her hands. "Solar Beam" and a yellow beam came shooting out of the orb, heading straight for Blaze, "Fire Blast" as he shot a star shaped burst of fire, the two attacks collided, causing an explosion covering the entire field, some of the Pokémon had to stand their ground for their own sake. As the smoke cleared, Saki was the first to appear from the black atmosphere, Blaze nowhere in sight. Under Saki, a weird rumbling could be heard, before she could evade, Blaze shot out of the ground, fire enveloping his body in a Flame Charge. Saki was pushed back into the tree, swirls in her eyes showing that she was knocked out. The crowd applauding for the Champs victory once again, looking towards Evan's direction, he watches his own quarrel.

'I have to get up' Evan thought, 'I can't lose here, I can't lose now'. Parker, jumping in the air launched the electrical ball straight at Evan, "Electro Ball", as the sphere charged at full speed, Evan felt an eerie sense of power coursing through his veins. Using his new found strength, he quickly dodged the attack in a flash, causing the crowd and Parker to go in shock, "H-How?", with Parker confused, Evan charged with a nimble Quick Attack, slamming into the Pikachu's abdomen, and winning with a knock out. The crowd stood in shock, Evan, a first timer; finished off his first opponent in mere minutes, Evan looked around at the crowd, a confused look on his face, before an eruption of applauses came from them. Evan looked up, triumph at his first victory in the Tournament, Parker slowly got up, pain still coursing through his body, Evan quickly dashed over to the injured Pikachu, "Well done Evan" he said, extending a paw, Evan gradually shook it in response. Saki who just got up walked over to the two, "Great job Evan", she too extended a hand, which Evan shook as well. As the two walked back towards the other side of the field, Blaze approached Evan suddenly, "I guess, you're not as useless as I thought, you got spunk squirt, I'll give you that", before Evan could reply, Blaze then walked away.

Evan walked back to the group of friends where he was met with applause from them. "Evan that was amazing, your first win brother" Jolt complimented, "Thanks, Blaze just complimented on my battling, I guess he's starting to warm up to me ". "Really?!" Dawn cut in, "Yeah, it's the first time actually", "Well, he may just give you that on your battling" Shade cut in, "Oh stop being so negative" Storm responded. "Evan, even though Blaze my not give you his full support, just come to us" Petal said, "Thanks Petal", Frost was looking out at the distance, pretending to not here on their conversation, "Oh Frost" Evan asked, the Glaceon sharply looked back at the young Eevee, "What" she said coldly, "Whatcha you think?", "I've seen better" was her only response before should looked off again into the distance again. Evan's ears drooped in sadness from the ice Eeveelution's harsh words, "Don't worry Evan, you did wonderful" Dawn exclaimed, "Thanks Dawn", the group continued watching as the battles continued.


End file.
